The Wicked Truths
by KayDrew
Summary: What would've happened if Merlin told Gaius and Arthur about his trip with Deagol? Can they stop Morgana and Gwen before it's too late? Written for the 100 words in 30 days challenge on Heart of Camelot. AU ending to "The Hollow Queen".
1. Of the Matter

Hearing shouts, Gaius looked up at the balcony that overlooked the throne room. To his relief, Merlin was there. The solace that had washed over him and filled his heart dissipated as he stared at his ward. The young man was leaning heavily against the stone railing. Something was wrong.

As Merlin turned away from the opening and limped out of sight, Gaius followed the knights up the stairs. Seeing Merlin gently stroke the dead boy's face as he whispered, "You did good. You did good", broke Gaius's heart. There was so much sadness and pain within the warlock's eyes.

After the knights went to examine the corpse of the assassin, the physician went over to Merlin and the other body. Kneeling beside the young warlock, he examined the young man's fatal stab wound. "Come, Merlin," Gaius said. "There's nothing we can do for the boy. Let's let the knights take care of things here."

Merlin nodded as Gaius helped him stand. The warlock hissed as he put pressure on his leg. A flicker of pain crossed his face, but he didn't say anything. This worried the old man, but Gaius didn't question him. All answers would come with time.

The way back home was slow and arduous. Merlin and Gaius had to keep stopping due to the issue with the warlock's leg. By the time they got to their quarters, all of the color had drained from Merlin's face and he was leaning heavily on Gaius's arm.

Without a word, the physician gently eased Merlin onto the bench and then grabbed a bowl of clean water and a cloth. Knees creaking, Gaius crouched beside the warlock and rolled up the blood-stained pant leg. Unwrapping the wound, he cleaned the area so he could do his examination. Merlin hissed as Gaius pressed the cloth against the wound, but didn't say anything.

"I don't see any infection, but I don't like the ring around it. We'll have to keep an eye on it," Gaius concluded as he stood and got supplies to treat the wound. "You treated it well."

"It was Deagol. I didn't do it," Merlin whispered. It had been his first words since returning to Camelot.

"Deagol?"

"He's the stranger who needed my help with his sister," the warlock continued in a quiet voice, "and…and the boy who sacrificed himself to save Arthur."

"The boy you were kneeling besides," Gaius said as he doctored and wrapped Merlin's leg Hearing a sniff, the old man looked up. Tears were streaming down Merlin's face. "Merlin, boy, what's wrong?"

"I didn't think I'd ever come back. Morgana…she…she poisoned me. It was a trap Gaius. Deagol had no sister. He swore he didn't know. I believed him," the warlock explained, wiping his face. "But, he stayed. He gave me the antidote…at least he gave me something to slow the poison."

"I see. I am assuming you told him what to give you," Gaius mused. After Merlin nodded the physician continued. "How can you be so sure?"

"He told me what Morgana had asked him to do and why he agreed. He said that Gwen was a part of the assassination," Merlin replied in a tired voice.

"Boy! Are you an idiot? Are you trying to commit treason," declared the old man.

"Gaius, you've seen Gwen. You've seen how she's been acting since…" Merlin replied. He let his voice drift off. "She's been different. She's been changed and not for the better."

Gaius sighed and nodded. "Indeed I have," said the man. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Gaius. I don't know," Merlin muttered.

"You better think of something quick. Arthur's had two close calls in the recent weeks. They are too close together for my liking. If she's not stopped, I fear that third time's a charm and Arthur will be no more."

Merlin nodded, staring at his feet. His mouth was turned down in a frown as a few, stray tears fell down his face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the warlock looked up and into the eyes of his mentor.

"Such responsibility has been put upon your young shoulders. Sometimes, it doesn't seem fair," Gaius said as he took a seat beside his ward.

"No, it doesn't. I don't understand why Gwen of all people would want to get rid of me," Merlin said. "She had Morgana poison me!"

"Dark magic is afoot here. I am certain of it," Gaius mused, examining Merlin's eyes. "Open up..."

"Why?"

"Oh, stop being a stubborn patient and do as I say," Gaius snapped. After Merlin sighed and opened his mouth, the physician looked in. "Does it hurt to swallow?"

Merlin nodded. "Why?" he asked again.

"While it discolored your mouth and tongue, it has also caused blisters. You will need to gargal sage and salt infused water," said the physician. "Does anything hurt, besides your leg?"

"My back, jaw, and head," he replied, feeling just a bit worried. "What's wrong with me, Gaius?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed in due time. While the antidote this Deagol gave you slowed the toxins, it did not cure you. Can you tell me what the poison you were given looked and tasted like? Oh, and how did you get the puncture wound?"

"Morgana pushed me and I rolled down a hill. I think I landed on a stick or something," Merlin said as he thought about what Morgana poured down it throat. "It was thick and black and burned."

"Belladonna," Gaius said, his own face paling. "Come now, it's time to rest. You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

Merlin nodded. His body was worn; he felt weak and exhausted. The warlock stood and started for his room, but Gaius stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't. You are staying right down here. You are I'll," Gaius declared as he lead Merlin to one of the patient beds. "You'll be staying right here until I declare that you've recovered."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest. He pressed his lips together when Gaius gave him the eyebrow. Reluctantly, the warlock took off his boots and helped his legs into the bed. Covering up, the warlock fell sound asleep; his head barely touching the pillow before his eyes had closed.


	2. A Good Purging

With the lad asleep, Gaius went and prepared something to properly purge Merlin of the hemlock. Mixing dandelion, sage, and Hawthorne together in a base of diluted cider vinegar, he poured it into a small cup. Careful not to spill any of it, the physician carried the medicine over to the bed where Merlin slept. Sitting at his bedside, Gaius tilted the warlock's head back and poured the tincture down Merlin's throat. Thankfully, he didn't make a fuss but the warlock's face did scrunch up in distaste.

Settling his head back on the pillow, Gaius went and gathered clean cloths, a bowl of cool water, and a chamber pot. He'd be needing those things soon. The medicine would make him sweat, vomit, and pee the poisons out. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was the only way to heal his body. If it didn't work Gaius would have to resort to a good leeching, which he didn't think Merlin would go for.

Soon, the boy's body was purging everything. In a half-conscious state, he threw up until nothing but bile was spat into the basin. Legs unable to support him, Gaius had to help Merlin use the chamber pot, although a few times he was too late (which resulted in the bedding and Merlin's clothes needing a change).

By the evening, most of the purge had been completed, although a fever ravaged his body. In his sleep he muttered of dragons and talking serpents and apple-flavored cheese. Sometimes, the boy would scream out as tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he thrashed in the bed. When Merlin did that, his blankets and the cold compress was thrown off, which Gaius would replace.

During a quiet moment, where Merlin actually was resting peacefully, Gaius emptied the dirty containers. He set the blankets and clothes into a bath of vinegar. Then the physician gathered more water and clean cloths. Just then, Arthur threw open the door and marched in. "Sire!" exclaimed Gaius as he looked up to see the young king. "What brings you here?"

"Where is Merlin?" snapped Arthur as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's resting, sire," replied the physician.

"Oh, really? He's not at the tavern with Gwaine, now is he?" demanded the blonde-haired king.

"No! Of course he isn't. He's quite unwell at the moment and is sleeping," said Gaius in an even tone. "I am sure he will be fine in the morning after he's had a bit of a sleep."

"What did he get into while _herb_ hunting?" remarked Arthur. He clearly did not think Merlin had gone to look for Gaius's herbs.

"Belladonna," was Gaius's simple answer.

"Bella-what?" asked Arthur with a frown.

"Belladonna, deadly nightshade," explained the elderly physician. "He had a run in with your sister."

"Will he be all right," Arthur asked as his face fell and worry shined in his blue eyes.

"Yes, sire, he should be. I've giving him a purging tincture that expels toxins," said Gaius in a grave voice.

"May I see him?" requested the King. He was practically begging to see him.

"No, sire, you may not. Right now, Merlin needs rest. He is in no danger. As soon as his fever breaks, he'll be fine," the physician told Arthur.

"Fever?" Arthur breathed with a puzzled look.

"Yes, fever. He needed to sweat out the toxins," Gaius said in an informative voice.

"I see. Well, I…I guess I had better go. Come get me at once if there are any changes. Keep Merlin down as long as you must," Arthur muttered in a hurried tone.

"Of course," quipped Gaius as Arthur left. Sighing, the physician grabbed the bowl of water and cloths. He then went back to tending to Merlin, whose fever hadn't broken yet, but he still slept.


	3. The Morning After

Merlin slept through the morning, afternoon, and well into the evening of the next day. The fever stayed high through most of it. However, Gaius was pleased to see it finally broke around dusk. The physician did not leave Merlin's side, not even when he seemed to be out of the woods. He stayed in his seat, staring at the warlock as he laced his fingers together and twiddled his thumbs. Eventually, Gaius drifted off to sleep.

At midnight, Merlin woke. His dark-rimmed eyes fluttered open and his gaze settled on Gaius and he smiled. It was a weak and tired smirk, but a smile nonetheless. Groaning, Merlin sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Then, he just sat there, staring at the floor and feeing exhausted.

The moan from Merlin woke Gaius. "My boy, how are you feeling?" asked Gaius as he looked him over. He checked his eyes, lung, mouth, pulse, and heart.

"Tired and my throat hurts," Merlin remarked. "But alive."

"You still have sores. They should clear up within a week. I'll get you some broth and then back to bed with you," Gaius said as he stood and stretched.

"What about Arthur? I-I need to get to work" stammered Merlin while watching Gaius get him some chicken broth.

"He can wait. He told me to keep you down – his words, not mine," said the physician.

"He was here?" Merlin asked as he ate the broth.

"Indeed, he was," Gaius replied. "Now, if you are feeling better, you make go to work in the afternoon – nothing earlier and nothing strenuous. Is that understood? You are healing."

"Yes, it is," Merlin said. Finishing the food, he handed the bowl to Gaius and lay back down. Soon he was back to sleep.

He slept for another fourteen hours straight. When he woke this time, Merlin felt much better. Gaius was not at his bedside. With shaking legs Merlin stood. He went up the small flight of stairs to his room. There, the warlock stripped from his clothes and put a fresh tunic, pair of breeches, socks and neckerchief on. Throwing his dirty outfit in the laundry bin, he went back downstairs and go himself a bowl of stew. Refreshed, he went and got the King and Queen their dinner.

Things were calm – too calm – although there was an aura of uneasiness in the air. Neither Gwen, Arthur, nor Merlin said anything about it though. The warlock served the King and Queen and they ate and drank their fill.

"So, Merlin, how are you?" Arthur asked.

"How was the girl?" Gwen asked.

"What girl?" Merlin asked, very confused.

"Yes, what girl," Arthur quipped. He also appeared baffled by the conversation.

"You don't have to play dumb with us, Merlin. It's perfectly all right to have relations," Gwen said.

"Indeed," Arthur agreed. His voice wavered a little. He didn't seem sure of how this conversation was going and the king did not seem to like it. "So, how are things?"

"Better," Merlin replied. "Much, better."

"Good," Arthur said, wiping his mouth. "You are dismissed for the night. You look a bit unwell anyway."

"Very well," Merlin said turning to head to the door.

"I'll come with you. I don't want to see my manservant spending the night in the tavern. You need rest and I want to make sure it happens," Arthur said, standing. "I shall return shortly, my Queen."

Gwen smiled. It was forced. "I will wait with baited breath for your return" she said. "Good night, Merlin."

"Night, m'lady," Merlin said, leaving the room with Arthur at his elbow.

"Tell me, are you well," Arthur asked in a gruff voice after they rounded a corner. "Tell everything of what happened. There is something going on. Now tell me. Now!"


	4. Hearing News

"Well, tell me," demanded Arthur. He gripped the warlock's arm firmly as he stared into the young man's eyes. "Come one! We haven't got all day."

"Tell you what?" Merlin asked, blinking.

"What happened out in the forest. Gaius told me what happened," Arthur replied. He sounded exasperated.

"Then why do you want me to tell you?" the warlock questioned.

"There were parts left out. I don't think Gaius told me. I don't blame him. How could he?" the King said in a soft voice

"Very well, I'll tell you. There was a boy, Deagol. The boy who saved your life actually," Merlin began. "He came asking for my help. I should've been wary because he only wanted my help. But, I went and I only realized the folly of my actions when we came out a dead end and Morgana showed up. We fought and she pushed me down and poured hemlock down my throat. She rolled me down a hill and I landed on a stick, which punctured my leg."

Arthur sucked in air. His face was paling with each sentence that Merlin said. The warlock tried to ignore it.

"While I was suffering from the poison, Deagol told me that Morgana had instructed him to bring me to the place. He didn't know why and he didn't ask. She threatened him. He didn't like what she had done and wanted to help me, so Deagol got the antidote under my instructions," Merlin whispered.

"Is there more?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "Yes," he said. "Deagol told me that Gwen also asked him to lead me awry. We believed that it was she who planned the assassination attempt."

"How dare you?! Are you wanting thrown in the stocks for treason," demanded Arthur as he grabbed the warlocks shirt. His nostrils flared and the pupils of his eyes dilated.

Before Merlin could answer, there was a noise. Both men looked towards the sound and then, Arthur (after letting go of Merlin's tunic) stepped forward to see who or what had made the noise. Merlin followed closed behind.

Soon, it was clear the sound was the sound of boot steps on stone. Whoever was making the noise was coming closer. Peering round the post, Arthur and Merlin saw Gwen, dressed in a dark cloak, hurry off.

"Where is she going," Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know," whispered the warlock.

Arthur nodded. He then raised two fingers and gestured towards the path Gwen was using. The two men were going to follow her.

They stopped behind two trees. Peering from behind them, they saw Morgana approach before Gwen did. Merlin glanced over at Arthur. Hurt shined in his eyes as his jaw clenched. The king did not move though.

"How are things, m'lady," asked Morgana.

"Not well. Arthur lives, as does Merlin," said the Queen. Her voice was cold and curt.

"Do not worry. We have another chance. You have your belated anniversary dinner, don't you," said Morgana, to which Guinevere nodded. The high priestess smirked and handed the Queen a bottle. "Drip a little into his food or drink. He'll be with the reaper before he can take even one breath."

Gwen wrapped her hand around the bottle. She squeezed it tightly. "I will not fail," the woman promised.

"I know. I know."

Arthur started to bolt from behind the trees. Merlin reached out and grabbed Arthur. "No, said the warlock.

"I can't lose her. If I lose her, I lose everything," whispered Arthur. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Why would she betray me?"

"This is not Gwen… not really. This is dark Magic. We will save her. You have my word," Merlin said with conviction. He meant what he said.


	5. A woman?

They soon where back in Camelot. Thankfully, neither Gwen nor Morgana were aware of Arthur and Merlin watching them. The two men did not want to think what would've happened if either woman had seen them.

"What am I going to do? I can't eat with her. But, if I deny dining with her, Guinevere's suspicion will be aroused," rambled the King.

"Hopefully we can break the enchantment before she does anything. We need to go talk to Gaius," Merlin replied. "Maybe he'll know what to do."

"I hope so," Arthur said. "I really hope you're right."

Merlin nodded as he led the king to Gaius's chambers. They entered without knocking. This made Gaius look up. He frowned at the King and his servant. "What is going on," asked the physician.

"Guinevere is possessed," Arthur replied. He looked a little shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"Possessed?" Gaius muttered.

"Under a dark spell would be a better word for it. We saw her meeting Morgana. She's the one who has been plotting Arthur's downfall," Merlin said.

"Can you help her," Arthur questioned. He sounded nervous. "I will do anything to save her, even resort to...you know..."

Gaius nodded. "I do know. And I will help her, if I can," said the man. "When do you think this started?"

"When she was taken...after we found her she seemed so different. I thought it was because of Elyan's death, but now I am not sure," Arthur muttered as he sat down on the wooden bench.

"I see," said Gaius with a nod. "I too noticed she was acting oddly, but was not about to question her actions. She and Elyan were close and it's only been a few years since her father passed. It was no wonder she seemed different."

The old man scanned the bookshelves. Once in a while, he'd pull a book out, flip through it, and put it back. After about five tries, Gaius seemed to have found the book he was looking for.

"I heard screams when we were there. It didn't sound human," Merlin recalled. "It made me feel dreadful. It was as if all the hope had been taken from me and replaced by fear."

"Mandrakes," muttered Gaius. "They make the sound of a baby's wail."

"How can you be so sure it's that?" Arthur asked.

"Because of this," Gaius said as he laid the book down. Flipping the tome to a certain section, he pointed to a particular section.

"So we need to take her to this lake that's fed by the Isle of the Blessed and when she bathes in it, Guinevere will be cured? That sounds simple enough," Arthur said after a few minutes.

"It isn't as simple as that. She has to enter the water willingly. She will fight," Gaius corrected.

"But, it won't be her, not really," Merlin pointed out.

"Indeed," said Gaius with a sigh.

"So, how will we get her there," Arthur asked. "Shall I ask her to go on a picnic?"

"It's a three day ride to this spot, sire. It might be a bit long," cautioned the old man.

"Then what," snapped an irritated prince.

"We shall drug her. I'll give her a sleeping draft in her meal and then every few hours, you shall give her more," Gaius suggested.

Arthur frowned. He was not sure he liked that idea. "What do you think," he asked Merlin.

"I would do what you need to do," said the servant with a nod. "Follow your heart and your gut. They will not lead you wrong."

The King nodded. "When shall we do this," asked Arthur.

"Tonight, if possible," Gaius replied. "I fear if we tarry than she will have a chance to succeed and Morgana will prevail."

"Very well," Arthur said. "Give me the sleeping tonic and I shall put it in her food at dinner. Merlin will have to be extra alert tonight to make sure she does not slip anything into my food or drink."

Merlin nodded. "Of course, sire," said the warlock as Gaius went and got the bottle of sleeping draught."

"Oh, Arthur, I must warn you. There is a second part to ridding her of the curse," Gaius said as he handed the King the bottle.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he wrapped his hand around the bottle.

"Magic must be used. A sorcerer must perform the spell," Gaius said.

"I can't…magic killed both of my parents," Arthur stammered.

"It is the only way," Gaius said.

"How can I trust this magic user? Why should I?" demanded the King.

"This person is different. She's a…woman," Gaius said.

At this Merlin raised his eyebrows. Luckily, Arthur did not see him. What was Gaius getting him into?

"A woman…" Arthur said. Apparently satisfied, the King left.

"A woman!? What are you thinking," Merlin exclaimed. To which, Gaius meekly smiled at him.


	6. It Begins

Arthur, Gaius, and Merlin were all in the private chambers with Gwen. As usual, Merlin stood behind Arthur and not so usual, Gwen had Gaius standing behind her. The three men were tense, but Gwen didn't really seem aware. Indeed, she was just chattering away while Merlin waited for the signal, which came soon enough. It was a slight clear of the throat from Arthur.

"Yes, sire," said Merlin a slightly stiff tone that made the warlock inwardly cringe.

"I'd like to propose a toast. Some wine for the Queen and myself if you will," Arthur said.

"Of course my lord," Merlin replied.

This made Gwen snort. "Arthur, I think Merlin's trying to butter you up to get a day off," she quipped with a smirk.

"No, no. I am just being polite," the warlock muttered with a slight stutter.

"Very well, Merlin. You know you do not have to be that polite around me. We have been friends for such a long time. Do not think you have to be so formal just because I am the Queen now. Do you understand?" said Guinevere in a syrupy tone.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I understand," said Merlin as he poured the goblets of wine. In the one for the Queen, he dripped three drops of the sleeping tonic. Swirling the chalice, he carried both over to them.

Arthur and Gwen picked up their goblets. They raised them in the air. The two of them stared at each other.

"What shall we toast," asked Gwen.

"The Queen," suggested Merlin.

Arthur frowned and nodded. "To the Queen," exclaimed the King as he clanked Gwen's goblet. Then Arthur and Gwen drank.

Arthur and Gwen sat their cups down at the same time. They then stared at each other just as Merlin and Gaius stared at Gwen. For a while the Queen smiled, but then the smile turned into a confused look which in turn became a frown.

"Why do you…" she began. However, before she could finish her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped as Gwen lurched forward.

The warlock slid a plate of bread towards Gwen. Just as the Queen's head was about to hit the table, the bread cushioned the impact. Pleased with himself and his aim, Merlin could not help but smile. It didn't even fade when he saw the disapproving look on Arthur's face. Maybe bread wasn't the best choice, but it was all he had close by.

"Let's go before she wakes," Arthur said, picking up his wife. "We should be able to get many miles away before needing a rest."

"Remember, to administer the tincture every four to five hours, but do not use it more than 6 times in a 24 hour period," instructed Gaius as he handed the bottle of medicine to Merlin.

The warlock nodded. "Got it," Merlin proclaimed, closing his hand around the bottle and running to his chambers. He gathered his bag, extra food, and was trying to decide on a dress. Merlin was half-wearing the frock when Gaius came in.

"Does this make me look fat," Merlin asked, to which he got the eyebrow. Deciding that was a 'no', the warlock shoved his bag as well and closed it up.

"Be careful, Merlin. The spell you will have to do is hard. It will be a feat that you can do both the aging spell and the exorcising incantation at once," Gaius said, hugging Merlin. "Good luck."

Merlin nodded as he separated from the hug. "Thank you. I will… be careful," the warlock promised.

"I shall have your favorite meal waiting," Gaius promised with a quirk of the lips.

Merlin chuckled and shouldered his bag. "I'll hold you to that," the warlock said. With a slight nod to his mentor, Merlin left.


	7. Happenstance

Within two days, they arrived. It had been an easy trip. Neither Arthur nor Merlin saw bandits. No wild animals attacked. Morgana didn't try and thwart their journey. If the King and his manservant hadn't had a possessed, but unconscious Queen in their midst, this whole excursion would have been quite enjoyable.

After Arthur placed Gwen on the ground, Merlin decided it was time to go turn into his disguise. The warlock had hoped just to sneak away and transform, but Arthur caught him. "Where do you think you're going?" demanded the King as he eyed his servant.

Merlin turned on his heel. "Oh? What? Umm…I was going to go get the sorceress. Gaius told me where to find her," the warlock stammered in hopes Arthur believed him.

He did. "Well then get a move on! Guinevere will be awake at any moment and don't want to give her any more of the draught," said the King.

With a slight nod and a flash of his goofy grin, Merlin was gone. He headed up the hill until he was in a secluded area of the woods. Pulling out the transformation potion ad the dress, Merlin slipped into the frock and down the disgusting tincture.

As soon as he had transformed, Merlin sashayed down the hill and into Arthur's view. Placing his hand on his dress-clad hip, he tried to be as womanly as he possibly could. It wasn't working very well, the warlock feared. When Arthur didn't notice him Merlin cleared his throat.

"Are you the magic user," asked Arthur.

"Why yes. Yes I am," said Merlin in a girly voice. "You seek Domla's help, am I right?"

Arthur frowned. "Who is Dolma," demanded the King.

"I am," replied the warlock, batting his eye lashes.

"I see. Where is my manservant, by the way? He went looking for you," asked Arthur.

"Oh, he stayed behind. He offered to clean up my hovel, sweet and kind boy… so helpful and such a good worker. I don't think my windows have been this shiny since they were brand new," Merlin aka Dolma purred.

After a moment, Dolma continued, "Now! It is time to correct the wrongs and restore the light in your life."

As Merlin in his sorceress disguise spoke, Gwen stirred. Opening her eyes, she bolted to her feet and backed away from Arthur. "Where are we," she demanded. Her gaze is cold, but filled with confusion.

"We're at a place to help you. You've been cursed by Morgana," Arthur began.

Gwen cut the King off with a laugh. "You'd like to believe that wouldn't you? I don't love you. I don't even like you. I never did. I never will," she spat

Arthur shook his head. A little hurt was in his eyes, but it was only a flicker of pain. "Those are not your words. Those are Morgana's. I know you," the King whispered as he took her wrists and pulled her to the water.

"No, Arthur. She must enter under her own free will," Dolma warned.

Guinevere chose to ignore Dolma. She just kept her eyes on Arthur. "It was a ruse!" she said.

"No. I will not believe that. Come, Guinevere, do you remember what you said to me when I asked you to marry me," the King asked in a gentle voice.

Recognition broke through. Tears shined in her eyes. "With all my heart," sobbed Gwen. She threw her arms around Arthur's neck.

"I am so sorry. Help me, please Arthur," breathed the Queen. Her whole boy was shaking from the strain of coming through and the memories of what she did.

"Come with me," Arthur said. He led Guinevere into the water and Dolma began to chant. Waves crashed around the Queen. Then light shined down, which seemed to pull something from within her. When it was done, Guinevere fainted for just a moment. Before going under, she stood. As fast as her wet dress would allow her, the Queen ran to Arthur.

Arm in arm, they walked from the lake and stood before Dolma. Arthur looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you… Merlin," said the King with a frown.

"What? My name is not Merlin? It's…. oh no," the warlock stammered, unaware until just now that his disguise spell had worn off.

"You have magic," Arthur growled, but Merlin did not hear him. Before Arthur could move, Merlin fainted and fell into the lake.


	8. Knowing or Not

"Merlin!" gasped Gwen. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her husband. "Did he…"

"Use magic? Yeah," Arthur whispered. His brow was furrowed in confusion. Anger, hurt, relief, worry, and apprehension flickered through his eyes. The King did not know what to think.

"He's not surfacing, Arthur," Guinevere said. "He should've by now."

"Yes," Arthur said, stripping off his armor and added jacket until he was only wearing his tunic. Unclasping his hilted sword from his waist, Arthur waded into the water. He spread his arms out wide as he felt for the man. "Merlin! Answer me! Come on. Stop being an idiot and answer me!"

Of course, there was no answer. That worried Arthur. Even though he was furious with his manservant and felt exceedingly betrayed by him, Merlin's lack of response was unnerving.

Once the level of the lake had deepened, King dove under the water and started to search. Even though the lake was clear, he still had to break the surface several times to get his bearings as well as his breath.

Finally, Arthur saw Merlin. He was slowly sinking to the bottom. In the water, Merlin's dress floated awkwardly around the manservant. Coming close, the King grabbed Merlin around the waste and pulled him above the surface of the water. Arthur was sputtering, but Merlin didn't move.

Indeed, his head lolled against Arthur's chest. His eyes were closed and his face was pale – too pale. This wasn't good.

"He's not breathing," Gwen said as Arthur laid Merlin down on the lake's shore.

"I know that, Guinevere," the King replied in a slightly annoyed voice. He didn't know what to do and that worried Arthur just a little bit.

"Aren't you going to do something?" the Queen pressed as she swallowed hard.

"What would you have me to do?" asked Arthur in a less irritated tone.

"Maybe you should turn him onto his side and thump him on the back," she suggested. After the dark-haired queen spoke, she shrugged. Guinevere didn't know either, but it sounded reasonable.

"That is not a bad idea. This is why I married you, Guinevere," mused Arthur to a blushing Gwen. Carefully, the king rolled Merlin onto his back and pounded on the warlock's back.

After a few minutes, Merlin started to convulse with coughs. His face was contorted with pain as the water came up and he kept his eyes closed. Water poured from his mouth for quite some time, but finally it stopped and the warlock was mostly still. With eyes still closed, his chest heaved.

Sighing heavily, Arthur looked at his wife. Now that Merlin had been saved from drowning, what was the next step? What would be done about Merlin? Would he allow the warlock to stay or would he send him away or would he have him executed for his abilities? Arthur didn't know the answer to that too and that scared him.


	9. The Answers

The sun was just setting when Merlin started to stir. "Mmm…." The warlock moaned as he shifted a little. A headache throbbed in the middle of his forehead. He was cold and felt very tired. Every part of him hurt, especially his throat – it was as if he'd screamed for hours on end. Through half-slit eyes he peered down at himself. He was draped in Arthur's cloak. Reaching up he felt his head; his hair was still damp even though Merlin was near a small fire.

His face fell and his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. "Oh no," Merlin whispered dropping his hand to his side. The spell hadn't lasted long enough and Arthur saw him transform. That was bad.

Memories flashed through his head. All what he had done Dolma. The spell and lake actually working - which meant bringing the old Guinevere back. Then, the Dolma spell wearing off in front of the King and the Queen. And, of course, passing out from exhaustion and falling into the river.

Merlin found that he was confused. Why had Arthur saved him? Easily, the King had left Merlin to drown. Maybe he wanted to try Merlin in Camelot and then burn him at the stake? The thought of that made him shiver. It made him want to run, but Merlin didn't. Besides being too tired to move, he didn't want to seem like a coward. He would face his fate with his head held high no matter what the outcome. It still made him feel twitchy and jumpy. In fact, it did make him jerk a little, which altered the Queen to his alertness.

"Arthur, he's awake," Gwen said to the right of him. She sounded worried and tired. There was also relief in her voice. Amazingly, and to Merlin's own relief, she didn't sound angry about his gifts.

The King was over by Merlin's side in an instant. Arthur's face hovered in front of Merlin. Through half-mast eyes, the warlock could see the heavy bags under Arthur's eyes. He noted the taught lines of Arthur's jowl and forehead. The King was worried. "How are you feeling?" Arthur croaked.

"Worried," was Merlin's answer.

"Worried? Why? Guinevere and I should be the ones wh are worried! You gave us a scare," exclaimed Arthur.

"You mean, you're not going to kill me? But…but, I am a sorcerer. I have magic," the warlock stammered.

"Apparently," grumbled Arthur. "But, no, Merlin, I'm not. I want to know why. Why you have it. Why you use it. Why you stayed in Camelot. There are a lot of other things I want to know to. You can't tell me any of that being dead, can you?"

Merlin shook his head. He opened his mouth to begin telling his story. However, Arthur held a hand up. This made him shut his mouth.

"Not now. You look like death warmed over and should rest. We can talk later when we are back in the comforts of Camelot," Arthur said. "Now, sleep."

The warlock nodded. "Yes, sire," he smurmured, relieved at how things were going. Everything was better than he had hoped. "What about magic and the laws? I can't really stay in Camelot now, can I?"

"Who says you can't? The laws on magic were my fathers, not mine," the King replied. "The wrongs will be righted and all will be fine. Don't worry and go to sleep. It's an order. I don't want my servant dropping dead on the journey home."

"Prat," whispered Merlin. He rolled over on his side and drew the red cape closer to his chin. Closing his eyes he fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

The end.

**Author's Note: Thank you all fr reviewing and reading this story! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D It was a lot of fun to write. **


End file.
